canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
GC Alliance
|name = GC Alliance |founder = Malik |members = Remained Loyal: Alex (Day 11-12) Tara (Day 11-21) Marco (Day 11-30) Affiliates: Aren (Day 23-30) Reneged: Malik (Day 11-30) Sim (Day 11-30) |lowestplacingmember = Alex (13/18) |highestplacingmember = Sim (Runner-Up) |dayformed = Day 11 |enemies = Kaeden Jake Thomas }} GC Alliance or alternatively Greenland Chat (actual name) is an alliance first formed on the tribe in Survivor: Greenland. The alliance quickly formed by Malik shortly after the Jared vote off to rebel against the majority alliance. Their first move backfired, as someone played an idol on their target, causing the lost of their first member. Their second attempt succeeded, but not long after did they lose another ally. They remained loyal until Day 30 where Malik convinced Sim it'd be best to turn against Marco, in order to have a better chance at winning. This ended up failing as they both lost at Final Tribal Council. History Formation The alliance was formed by Malik shortly after Jared's vote off on Sermersuaq. Malik's main goal for the alliance was to control his fate, and to make an alliance he could have say in, something he felt he wasn't getting in his other alliance. This upset Nick and Jake in the process. When it was formed, the alliance consisted of Malik, Alex, Tara, Marco, and Sim. Their goal was to win the following challenges, until they get to merge or lose a challenge and to vote the new minority out. Alex's Demise Once it was announced that both tribes would go to tribal, the GC alliance weren't too worried, as they had the clear majority. They set their sights on Nick, hoping the minority wouldn't expect them to vote Nick. However, they caught onto this as Jake played his idol on Nick. The minority voted Alex out and he was the first victim of the alliance to leave. And his tribal was also controversial, as Kaedan put a swastika on his parchment, causing backlash in not only in the VL, but inside the GC alliance as well. Particularly besides Alex, Malik didn't take that too well, and made it his mission to make sure Kaeden would pay for it. Tara's Blindside At the merge, it had nine castaways remaining. The GC alliance needed atleast one more number to keep their majority. Thomas and Kaeden had told some of the alliance members they'd go after the other, but Malik immediately noticed Thomas, Kaeden, Jake, Blake and Aren being too friendly with each other which instantly made him paranoid that they were in trouble. Kaeden claimed he wanted to stay Sermerasuaq strong due to Skræling wanted to keep their tribe strong. But, Kaeden and Jake decided to go against the GC alliance, and vote out Tara, causing even more of a downfall for the GC alliance now that there's three members remaining. Marco's Blindside The alliance continued to stick together, until Final 6 when people told Malik that Marco would be a good front runner to vote for at the Final Tribal Council, which scared Malik even more as he was already paranoid to the core at that point. He decided he had to get him out so he didn't risk losing to him at the Final Tribal Council. He talked to and convinced Sim that they'd need to vote Marco out, effectively betraying the GC alliance and ending it entirely. After-Math After Marco was voted out, Sim stuck to Malik as he did his best to protect him in the game. Malik used an idol he found at right before the final 5 tribal, in case Kaeden would lie about his vote and trick him into voting him out. He used his idol regardless, and it was unsuccessful with a 3-2 vote, sending Aren home. Malik and Sim stayed loyal to each other, all the way to the FTC where they both lost to one of the most controversial winners in this ORG's history. Trivia * References Category:Alliances